


Thoroughbred

by lattaes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dark Royal Core, Drug Dealer Min Yoongi | Suga, Internalized Homophobia, Kim Dynasty, Modern Royalty, Mommy Issues, Multi, Narcissism, Psychoanalysis, Psychopaths In Love, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sexuality Crisis, Sibling Incest, Unreliable Narrator, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattaes/pseuds/lattaes
Summary: The Kim Dynasty's royal bloodlines remain pure. Untainted. Elite.Until Jeon Jungkook wreaks havoc on their intimate familial circles by being born...and all Hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Thoroughbred

**Author's Note:**

> please note, this is a warning. the story explores very taboo and disturbing concepts - please click off if you can't handle these topics. similarly, the narrative will be portrayed through the perspectives of characters that may demonstrate psychopathic traits and skewed moralities. also be aware that i do not own these idols and have merely envisioned them as 'playing' a character but this does not reflect real life. with that out of the way, thank you and happy readings!
> 
> [freak - lana del rey]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_tprTDoOLQ 
> 
> > this song was a major inspiration and i recommend listening to it whilst reading :)

After her half-brother was born, Kim Jisoo began to notice that the world around her would not always be draped in alabaster veil. The honey-wheat of midday and the mellifluous whistling of soft winds gradually faded away... 

Only to be replaced by the soiled black of night and eerie infant cries echoing outside her bedroom door. Even the eldest, Seokjin, would mutter in irritation and stick out his tongue every time their parents paid the slightest notion of attention towards the baby. The littlest boy was a runt, a mistake - and most notably, not a Kim.

Their divorced, alcoholic mother had become a prostitute of sorts and been passed around the wealthy circles of Gangnam like a silver tray with lines of cocaine, from rich man to rich man - until she'd fallen pregnant with another child. 

Nevertheless, Jisoo knew. She knew the moment she laid eyes on him that _he_ was her cathartic manifestation. 

Jeon Jungkook was a sinful glamour, with his precocious doe eyes and rosy budded lips. He was the Devil. 

Because, you aren't supposed to be attracted to your siblings. 

When Jisoo's father stoically stated she'd have a new brother, she imagined a lot of things. She imagined holding his little hand and singing him gentle lullabies until he fell into a serene dream. 

She did not under any circumstances imagine the soft-faced cherub with inky glowering eyes staring her down. She did not anticipate having to pacify a sudden arise of nauseating and alarming emotions. 

And so, young Jisoo anxiously glanced between her mother, father and Jungkook's father before finally settling on the dangerously enthralling figure wrapped in a cocoon of white sheets between them. 

Her disturbance was palpable, and it was clear that the baby knew exactly what was running through her mind. 

Well, that's what Jisoo thought, because there was seemingly no other explanation for the capricious glint in those rounded orbs or the malice in those chubby little fists that kept reaching to grab fistfuls of her hair. 

Her pallid and exhausted mother suddenly cleared her throat, "Jisoo? Would you like to hold Jungkook?"

 _No, she would not like to hold Jungkook._

"O-oh uh um I don't know eomma I d-don't..." Jisoo trailed off, shyly tucking straying strands of ebony hair back into her sleek, pleated piggy tail. 

She was later escorted out of the hospital with Seokjin and her father, but ever since that moment she developed...a mild obsession.

***

A week later and Jisoo sat with her legs tucked beneath her, ear pressed against the bedroom wall separating them. 

She listened intently for the baby's raw cries and shrieks after its mother. But, alas their mother was nowhere to be found - she had disappeared into the dark of the night once again, slinking back to her addictive habits with a hazy grin and an impulsive need to satiate her toxic desires. 

It was almost as if the baby didn't exist. He didn't matter, as long as she had the alcohol she needed. 

Jisoo found herself undeniably drawn to this coddled persona, who - like her, was cursed with the fractured shell of a human as a mother. He fascinated her. He was so little and helpless and Jisoo thought it was quite strange. 

So, she slid off her comfortable pink bed and walked out into the hallway, before gently opening the door to Jungkook's bedroom. There he was - whining loudly as two fat tears wobbled down his pudgy face. Jisoo humphed, carefully tip-toeing barefoot towards the cradle and cautiously peering over the edge. 

The baby was swaddled in blankets and kicked at the ceiling with tiny, strong legs. He's feisty, Jisoo thought, wondering briefly if she should awaken Seokjin before deciding that her older brother simply wouldn't care.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Jisoo sighed sharply and reached out to pick up Jungkook - 

"Wah!" he screamed in upset, pillow-like body wriggling vivaciously in Jisoo's delicate arms. She knitted her brows together, juggling him against her little chest whilst hissing beneath her breath, "Hush! Hold still! I'm trying to help you!" 

Then...quiet. 

Aware that she'd been panting heavily the whole while, Jisoo finally inhaled quietly and was met with a faint newborn scent, it smelled like fresh vanilla and creamy milk.

Jungkook gurgled softly, saliva bubbling at his mouth, staring up at Jisoo with those big troubled eyes. The ghostly hint of a smile crept across Jisoo's lips as she hummed tenderly, "You want me to sing? You want me to sing for you?" 

Something had shifted inside her when she held him and she regrettably saddened at her earlier dismissal of the vulnerable baby. He was alone, like her...but now it seemed they had each other. The stars shone brighter, the universe aligned and her developing organs grew hot in fervent fever. This premature love, marred by a dark and violent blue hue was dangerously blossoming into an unpredictable monstrosity. But, Jisoo was ready to drown herself in the lull of young passion and throat-quenching thirst of an alienating singular vision. 

A sick, twisted intoxication which was her little brother...Jeon Jungkook. 

***

It is the summer before Jeon Jungkook's fourteenth birthday. 

Every year, just before the heat flush, a sophisticated and intimidating man named Kim Teojin would visit his ailing mother's little terracotta villa in Southern France...

Spring's final bated breath released as the glaring sun settles in, when the apricots in his eomma's orchard are the ripest. The stranger - Kim Teojin, liked Europe, said it cleared his mind or some bullsh*t of that sort. An adolescent Jungkook was too painfully naive and young to comprehend the severity of that deceitful charade and who exactly this Kim Teojin was or why he dutifully visited his mother every year. 

Of course, he would fatefully eavesdrop on that flustered pastel night and hear a recitation of cruel words arise from his mother's white balcony. 

"Enough of this f*cking lunacy! It has been fourteen years! Fourteen! Do you hear me Sungha?! First you _abandon_ our children - to run off with some French foreigner and your bastard son that you claim to love so f*cking much! I am raising Seokjin and Jisoo alone you f*cking pathetic woman - without a mother!"

Jungkook flinched like a frightened rabbit, a sheen layer of sweat coated his palms as he slid against the wall. His head was spinning, infested with the web of filthy lies his mother had woven since he was a baby. Children? What children? His mother had more children? 

He peered through the tiny slit in the wall. 

Teojin was pacing violently across the balcony; strong, overpowering and dominant in his formidable elegance. While his mother, Sungha, weakly placed a cigarette between her chapped, whitened lips. She was weary, black bags grazed the bottom of her eyes like bruises that never healed. That's when Jungkook realized how unbearably thin she was, draped in nothing but a transparent white frock. The woman was a ghost, a pillar of decaying beauty. 

"That b-brat of a boy! He's too skinny, too small - he must get picked on by the other kids, no? Does he even speak Korean?" Teojin sneered smoothly, tightly gripping the railing of the balcony as if it would keep him from lunging at Sungha. 

Jungkook's mother sighed shakily, "H-he k-knows Korean." 

Teojin picked at invisible dust from the collar of his suit, eyes narrowing at Sungha, "You have to tell him the truth."

"I-I can't," Sungha wept, a silvery stream of tears scarred her sallow cheeks. Teojin scoffed, impassively observing her ruined state as if Sungha was merely a disobedient pet dog, "Why can't you? I'm certain he has questions himself."

"He'll hate me. I'm all he's known since he was a baby," Sungha blinked slowly, wringing her frail wrists together.

"Did you forget that your _other_ children know of his existence and once held him in their little arms when he was a newborn?"

Sungha looked up at Teojin with sunken, papery eyes, "How are they? Jin and Jisoo? Are they well?"

Teojin rubs his face with a heavy hand and glances out into the distance at the setting sun, "You need to be part of their lives Sungha, Seokjin may have managed but Jisoo suffers - she needs a woman's guidance. It's time you came back home, do whatever you please with the Jeon boy as long as the children can see you again."

"I won't leave Jungkook here by himself - he's too fragile," Sungha stated rather shamefully, puffing in the final remnants of her ashy cigarette.

"Then take him with you and once the holiday period is over I promise I'll pay to send him to a faraway boarding school and you won't have to hear about him ever again," Teojin resolved, folding his arms behind his back as he waited for Sungha's response.

Jungkook watched his mother nod weakly and he felt the absolute horror of his hushed world come crashing down.

***

Jisoo had always resented her mother. She had an alcohol-induced, manipulative tendency to seduce and steal from any wealthy man that set foot in her peripheral. Kwon Sungha had most certainly performed her conniving charms on a French painter named Pierre Laurent, grasping the tourist's fleeting and lonely heart in the palm of her bedazzled hand.

More than anything, Jisoo hated the fact that Jungkook had been so cruelly ripped from her arms when he was still an unknowing baby and taken abroad with Sungha because his biological father, a man who Kim Teojin frequently referred to as "Jeon senior" had mysteriously vanished before Sungha met Pierre. After the chaos and sheer nerve of her mother's abandonment, Jisoo whole-heartedly and rather depressingly believed she would never see her baby brother again.

It was exactly nine o'clock on a fruitless Sunday evening when Jisoo reunited with _him_.

Jisoo was exactly two years older then Jungkook, so while he was on the brink of a daunting adolescence, Jisoo was already battling the uncomfortable consequences of flippant emotions and hormonal wars.

At sixteen, Jisoo sat smacking pink bubblegum whilst absent-mindedly flicking through one of Seokjin's Playboy magazines, her thin legs flung up on the wall was a sure sign of her waking teen angst. When she had turned sixteen, Jisoo decided 'maturity' would do wonders in broadening her horizons and she wanted to possess this seemingly complicated concept.

She wanted a man to pluck the sweet nectar of her so-called precious virginity and scatter it's white petals along her gut. She wanted to be regarded as a woman.

____

She'd had enough of her father constantly referring to her as his little girl.

____

You see, Kim Jisoo had an oblique weariness and as a result, quite disturbingly developed a nefarious lust for elitism. She wanted to be the best. She ached to be crowned The Queen.

____

She would most certainly not end up like her barbaric mother, nor would it suffice to be known as the underestimated daughter of the Kim Dynasty. Frankly, Jisoo knew she could easily outdo both her arrogant older brother and austere father in their demanding businesses.

____

The world, as Jisoo saw it, was one big chess game, and she playing with her life.

____

She was not afraid to be _bad_. She knew Teojin wasn't. Why, she'd watched her father shoot a man point blank in the face without batting an eyelash. Afterwards, she'd stood with her ballet shoes in the puddle of blood, dark red seeping into the silk fabric.

____

She had calmly observed Seokjin learn the art of both figuratively and literally burying bodies from the strict teachings of Kim Teojin. Because, staying at the top required dirty hands and hiding the dirt beneath their fingernails was a cautious ritual. The alpha wolves were _always_ vicious, unforgiving and unafraid to destroy anything that stood in their path.

____

It was just the way the world worked. It was the reason why the Kim Dynasty had continued to reign supreme for entire decades.

____

Really, Jisoo found it pitiful that in years to come the throne would soon be Seokjin's, not that her brother wasn't suited to it - he was. Seokjin possessed the same grand elegance as their father, he was a vision of perfection, a cool handsomeness that was difficult to come by nowadays.

____

He was poised, speaking his mind with an honest clarity, and incredibly intelligent. Jisoo thought he was a great candidate, but she could do better. Their sibling rivalry had always been intense like that.

____

She was unapologetically crude and envious of her brother's male privileges, her father ought to recognize her golden potential but he was blinded by misogyny. So, Jisoo took things into her own hands and would defiantly go to Machiavellian measures to earn her place as the rightful heir of the Kim Dynasty.

____

Kim Jisoo understood that there were sly ways to get what she wanted, for one, she recognized her blossoming femininity as an useful advantage. It was her mother's favorite weapon, but Jisoo was _not_ her mother. She was smarter. Her body, both a blessing and a curse, would be utilized only in benefit of her campaign to get the crown.

____

Yet, Jisoo was bored. She was always bored, everything was the same, the ever-revolving white mansions and meticulous Eden-like gardens. The looming grey of her prestigious school and the distant tolling of church bells never failed to resign her to a gloomy state.

Nevertheless, today was different. Jisoo felt it in her bones, the air was somehow sweeter, a light breeze giving her a gentle kiss as she ran home with glee at the prospect of her father falling victim to yet another one of her cleverly calculated plans to get her out of school.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Her red patent school shoes thudded loudly on the pavement as she swept her arms up to the cloudy sky and let out a shout of victory. Today she had to pretend she was sick but the good news was that her father was out f*cking another one of his many mistresses so he wouldn't be home till late.

Seokjin was off playing golf with his white-collared friends who praised him like some sort of saint on Earth. Really, it was only the maids she had to fool but they were easy to fool. Almost too easy.

***

Once home, Jisoo took the liberty of snooping around her brother's room, hoping to find anything that would humiliate, embarrass or insult him and place _her_ in Teojin's favor. Typical boys, the only remotely scandalous thing she found was a vintage copy of a Playboy magazine.

Oh Jin, always the classy man. Even his sexual desires suited a more elegant taste.

Humphing, Jisoo switched on the radio in her room and began to flip through the booklet, holding up images of the scantily-clad girls and comparing them to herself in the mirror.

She had already purposely hitched up her school skirt in hopes to catch some eyes and an older boy that might like to help her conquest of losing her virginity. Jisoo knew she was exceptionally pretty, she looked like the female version of her brother, the same graceful features and symmetrical face.

Her father noted that they both looked like their mother which was a bit of a pity. But, at least, her mother had provided her with something useful.

She also thought the cheap pink highlights in her hair might peak someone's interest, and made her seem more down-to-earth. She wore mascara and lip gloss which helped accentuate her porcelain looks and knew that when she smiled her mouth would form a heart shape. Someone was bound to take her up on her offer soon.

RING!

Jisoo suddenly paused, accidentally dropping the Playboy magazine at the sound of the doorbell. Sh*t! What was this?! She snapped her head to the ticking clock in her room. It was too early! Who had come home?! Her brother?! Her father?!

Growling to herself, Jisoo flung open her door and slowly peered over the edge of the marble staircase leading to the hallway. The maid had fetched the door, but to her complete surprise the person was not her father or brother.

It was a woman wearing a large black sun hat and a little boy who stood awkwardly at her side.

Jisoo's head was spinning...what?

Her hand clasped her mouth in shock as the woman abruptly called out after the maid whispered something in her ear, "Jisoo darling! Come here! Mommy's home!"

And Jisoo collapsed to her knees, both hands covering her mouth as she struggled to contain her brimming tears and suppress her whimpers.

Mommy's home? Just like that? That meant - That meant the boy with her was - surely not - Jungkook?!

Her sweet Jungkook, who she'd loved so much. Who she'd cried nights and days over. Who she'd find haunting her dreams. Who she'd catch herself thinking of whilst tuning out her surroundings in class.

Could it be? Had he grown so much? Changed so much?

No, this couldn't be happening...

***

"Do you remember me?" the pretty girl whispered, her eyes dark and lush, her tone gentle.

She was Jungkook's mother's - or should he say _their_ mother's doppelganger. It was eerie how alike they looked. Though the girl was undoubtedly prettier than Sungha, there was a tinge of Teojin in her features; her pointed nose, sharp like Teojin's and her lips were fuller like Teojin's. 

She was quite the offspring. And, Jungkook immediately realized how puny and horrendous he looked standing beside her.

But, surprisingly, she brought Jungkook almost a sense of comfort, for this strange girl appeared familiar at least.

"No. I don't remember," Jungkook breathed, clutching his tattered suitcase tighter as he observed a stiff disappointment overtake the girl.

She was helping him 'settle' in, and had offered to share her room with Jungkook, which he'd so graciously accepted. The girl smiled coldly, sighing to herself, "That's alright, sometimes we can become forgetful."

Jungkook nodded slowly, still completely awe-struck by the girl's classical beauty. He wondered if she had a boyfriend - she must! He bitterly figured the French boys in the village would be jealous of him if they knew _she_ was his sister.

Then, she extending a hand, neatly cut nails were painted a molten red, "Kim Jisoo...your noona."

Jungkook blushed, a rosy color dusting his little cheeks as he cautiously grasped her hand, "Jeon Jungkook."

Now, Jisoo patiently assessed Jungkook; he was definitely underweight, probably on the brink of being considered malnourished and it didn't help that he had these mottled purple-yellow bruises dotting his skinny legs. The boy also had a slight lisp when he talked, with a noticeable European accent staining his Korean pronunciation and a small mouth encasing large overhanging teeth that resembled the likes of a bunny.

It was not what Jisoo wanted, but still, there was something sadistically endearing about his sickly state. And, Jisoo felt a hot flood of anger surge through her veins as she callously cursed her deplorable mother for hurting Jungkook. He was clearly the brunt of the family, and Sungha must've treated him as such.

For the way he flinched like a kicked dog at Jisoo's every gesture made her heart wail as it had all those years ago. That night...a night of insurmountable pain and inescapable damage. It was as if someone had plunged a hand into her chest and torn out her lungs, stomping on them until they became a sludge of bloody flesh.

Jungkook had impregnated her mind.

He was a feverish internal Hell that she worshiped endlessly, because the way he made her _feel_ made Jisoo think that no drug in the world could ever replace the euphoric climax Jungkook gave her.

And, he didn't even know it. She wanted to weep, his beautiful Bambi eyes had remained untouched. The exact same melancholy as back then, and she would love them until forever.

He couldn't escape her affections...not this time.

She wanted to grasp him and kiss him like a dream, but she couldn't. Not yet. Jisoo was no monster. He was young and scared and vulnerable - but, he was _hers_.

There would be no more mistakes. Now she had him, she would never let him go.

So, Jisoo placed a hand on his tousled chestnut hair and let her fingers drift to his exposed forehead before softly caressing his skin. Jungkook stared at her with rounded orbs, pensive and honeyed. He was hot, like a fever, burning beneath her touch. Oh, how she'd yearned for him, for this moment.

Jisoo's lips twitched sadly as she gently tilted his chin up and placed a sweeping, tender kiss on his pouty mouth. He'd never been treated like this. Not with this much kindness.

Jungkook blushed more profusely and gripped her elbow tightly, at a loss for words, Jisoo found she liked the feeling. A lot.

She ruffled his soft hair, reassuring him lovingly, "I'm going to take care of you Jungkook-ssi, I promise."

There was so much admiration and devastated trauma in those young eyes. Jungkook smiled gingerly, holding on more steadily to Jisoo as he stared at the floor with his head shyly tucked away.

Jisoo waited a beat as not to scare him, before humming quickly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jungkook whispered back, he was holding on to those words with his whole life.


End file.
